Musical Melodies
by OctoberRaven
Summary: Horton Hears A Who: Jojo one-shots/drabbles. .:Set after events of the film:.
1. Introducing a new Who

**A/N: Okay, this is just a random project that my friend and I came up with at school one night.  
We came up with our own Who-OC's, and decided to put them in our crazy little fandom.  
So if none of this makes any sense, I am very sorry.  
Also, this is kind of my first time writing anything without violence or some type of "grown-up" romance so if it's a little bit…wacky I am very sorry again.  
Enjoy! Also this will just be a series of one-shots I guess/random prompts that I found in my livejournal that I never really used. So these go in no order.  
Last thing; I do not own any of the characters mentioned in these little stories except my OC.  
…That's it xD Enjoy.  
P.s; Forgive our crappy little poem in the beginning, We never were good at writing things that rhymed o-o  
**

* * *

_And so it happened,_

_On a night like any other;_

_Our little Jojo, who was now 15_

_Was looking up at the stars filled with glee._

_Then something caught in the corner of his eye_

_This startled the Who and gave him a fright!_

_His heart soon was calm as he sighed with relief _

_When he saw it was non-other than his best friend… _

'_Dee…' _Jojo turned to acknowledge that she was there. He gave her a small nod as she smiled at him and shut the door to the observatory. You see, only two people knew about Jojo's secret entrance to his escape. One being his father, and the other was Denise, or as he called her Dee.

Denise was a rather odd Who herself, which is probably why she and Jojo got along so well. Her stripped fur consisted of black and purple, matching well with her layered and dynamic dark plum hair color. Her eyes were the color of the night sky; a deep midnight blue, which in the daylight shined like he stars themselves. Possibly the only _big _difference that set the two best friends apart was that Denise had quite a mouth on her. What a rebel she was, even to Jojo, but he liked how she could actually give him a good _challenge._

"Hey Jojo, I didn't even have to guess where you would be huh?" she said slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "I got some stuff for you; maybe you can build them to build a few more instruments. It's not like we ever use them anyway." The Who-girl said jumping into the bucket that would take her to the highest part of the observatory.

Jojo laughed to himself as his best friend came up to join him. Who other hen Dee to take "junk" from her home and bring it for him to use? As she reached his side, she plopped herself down silently, her backpack however landed with a loud –_CLANG- _and startled them both.

Denise grinned. "Oops~"

Jojo simply shook his head and began digging through the so called "junk". He pulled out metal plates, guitar strings, pans, and something he didn't quite know what to make of it at first. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was one of the many scrap books Dee loved to make; this one was dedicated to their close friendship. He nudged her in the side with the book and gave her an amused look.

"Oh! You weren't supposed to see that yet, it's supposed to be a surprise birthday gift…so much for _that_." She said throwing her arms up in defeat.

Nope. This Who-girl was hadn't changed one bit since the day they had met. And he didn't ever want her o change, if she did, she just wouldn't be Dee anymore!

How they met was rather normal for the two, about 4 years ago, after the sun had set of course. Jojo had snuck out of his room to go finish up a project he had began earlier at the observatory. When he entered his home away from home though, he didn't expect to see someone poking about through his creations. Instead of speaking up, he slammed the small door startling the girl…causing her to break off a part of his long time masterpiece.

His eyes glared daggers at the girl. _"Oops." _Was all she said as she held the now broken piece in her hand. He stomped over and snatched the piece; all she did was watch him.

"_H-hey, I'm really sorry_ _you just kinda startled me…" _She watched as he grabbed a wrench and a few other tools and began his repairs. "_You built all of this?" _Her voice caught in her throat at the end, she was surprised in deed.

H e rolled his eyes and just nodded. Why wouldn't she just go away? As he began to repair what was broken he heard a soft melody being played at one of the pianos. When he turned his head, he saw that it was the girl playing. He blinked in surprise. As she just smiled

"_I play instruments too…and this place you've built here is freaking amazing."_

Jojo didn't quite know what happened; at first he was untrusting towards Denise, but after a while of her sticking around him so much he accepted her as a friend. Best friend, _only _best friend to be exact. The two almost completed each other; what Jojo lacked, Denise had, and vice versa. He especially liked how he didn't have to use himself with words. She _always _knew what he wanted to say, even in the beginning.

She helped his passion for music grow and with time the two were never seen apart from each other. Neither of them would mind though, they always enjoyed being with one another. Jojo with Dee because she never had to _hear_ him to understand him, and Denise with Jojo because well…who else could put up with this odd habited Who-girl?

"Oh well," Denise said shaking his thoughts away from him. "I hope you like it so far. It's just pictures and notes that I liked, you know from when you actually allowed yourself to be photographed." She added smirking.

He simply smiled and handed the book back to her. She nodded, knowing that he gave it back to her so she could finish.

They sat in silence for an hour or so, Jojo gazing into the night sky, and Denise humming a song as she added some more things into the book. Suddenly Jojo's heart began to pound which surprisingly startled him. He grabbed Denise's hand as her surprised eyes locked with his instantly.

"Hey Dee…"

She gasped a bit, just really surprised that he spoke. She'll never let go how sweet his voice sounds. "Yeah Jo?"

He gave her hand a slight squeeze and cleared his throat a bit. "Thanks for always being here for me…and being my friend." Was what came out.

Her laugh echoed off the walls. "_Best _friend." She corrected and ruffled his raven locks of hair, "For a second there, I thought the world was going to end. It's been a while since you spoke."

He just stuck his tongue out as she did the same. The observatory brightening with their laughter that echoed throughout the room.

_Those spark of light, in the dead of night;_

_Here, in the observatory_

_You'll always find these two Who-friends_

_Who will always laugh and stick together_

_For days on end.  
_

* * *

**A/N; I hope that was okay.**

**Like I said it was my first time making something that had no cursing, violence, or random rage moments coming from my characters.  
n-n I hope you enjoyed my OC, I think she goes along well with our little Jojo.  
And again, this is a random side-project.  
Reviews would be nice though.  
Thank you! **


	2. Jealousy

**Description: **Prompt- jealousy.  
Jojo, being protective of his friend, lets his emotions flare out and jealousy takes hold.  
(Another random one from me; Again if it's childish, then that's just what I was hoping for xD  
Enjoy~)

* * *

"Are you and Denise going out or what?" one of Jojo's classmates suddenly asked. This caught the quiet Who off guard.

He shook his head slowly, confused as to even why he would ask such a silly question. Poor Jojo shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his classmate, Jason was his name, continued to stare him down. At this time he decided to look over the boy that seemed to be interested in his private life. His fur was navy blue and silver, eyes a dark green which even to Jojo were quite shocking as to how much they stood out. His black-blue hair and dark rimmed eyes made those darn green orbs stand out even more. When he snapped back to attention, he noticed Jason was smirking at him.

"Don't lie dude, I can totally tell you like her. You two are _always_ together, in school and out, she is like the _only_ person that can make you smile and actually engage you in a full blown conversation." Jason finally finished leaning back in his seat. He flipped his bangs in a random direction, only to have them fall back in his eyes.

Jojo ran a hand through his black locks of hair and cleared his throat. He needed to set the story straight and as much as he didn't want too, he had to speak up. Staying quiet wasn't going to do anything now; only Denise understood his silent actions. "I'm serious, we aren't together. She's my best friend and we _both_ plan to keep it that way."

The way Jason looked at him, made Jojo feel like he was about to explode from shock that he actually spoke to him. "Wow, you actually spoke…"

Jojo chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes a bit. "Yes, shocking I know."

Jason let out a full hearted laugh. "Well you know, I was just asking you because I was planning to ask her out to the Spring Whoville dance that was coming up." He began to dig throughout his bag.

Jojo looked away from his small sketch and frowned a bit. Why would she want to go to a crumby old dance? "And you need my permission _why_?"

"Well, I didn't exactly _ask_ you permission." Jason held up a rather large envelope in his hands and slowly pulled out a magnificent drawing, "I simply asked if you two were a couple. Since you're not, mind giving this to Denise?" The main attractions of the drawing were the huge words '_will you go to the dance with me?' _

"…I do mind, actually. Go find her and give it to her yourself." Jojo said looking away and hiding, what _he_ felt like, an insignificant piece of art.

Before Jason could come up with a response, rather shocked at Jojo's change in mood, the bell rang signaling the end of another day and the smaller Who had already packed his things and burst out the door. He was confused, but didn't question the odd behavior. "He sure is a protective kid. I guess."  


* * *

As Jojo closed his locker he groaned and rubbed his temples; as if that was going to stop the hellish headache he was about to get. He was slightly aggravated as to why he acted the way he did a few moments ago. Was it because he didn't want anyone stealing away his best friend from him for a day? Or perhaps…he _did_ like Denise? He laughed to himself, causing a few of the students around him to stare as they walked by.

_No way, Dee and I have a great friendship, and I know for a fact that she doesn't like me in that way. _And if she did, she hid it quite well. _Whatever, even if she did I would never want to ruin our friendship. _More like; he didn't want to lose one of the people that actually understood him.

His eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he saw Jason and Denise talking. As soon as he saw the envelope come out of his bag, Jojo glared and walked out of the school. He could already guess the outcome of the situation.

_She is such a sucker for art.  


* * *

_"What's the matter son?" The Mayor asked cautiously to his rather gloomy looking prodigy. When he obtained no response, he put his paper work down and sat next to Jojo on the couch. He slowly looked around and a small spark went off in his head, "Did you and Denise get in a fight over another one of your inventions?"

Jojo could tell by his dads tone that he was trying to get him to smile. He sat up straight and carefully chose his words before speaking. "How do you know…if you like someone, dad?"

The Mayor stared at his son for what seemed like an eternity. After the awkward moment of silence, a huge dorky grin came across his lips. "Well Jojo, how do you feel when you're around said someone?"

Again, the quiet Who thought for a moment before speaking. "Well…I always feel happy and full of energy, even if we're just lounging around and doing nothing." He smiled a bit, "I'm glad that I always have someone around who understands me."

"Hmmm…well son, from my professional analysis I don't think you like her. Well, you _do_ like her just not in _that_ way, like the way I like your mother. Understand?" His son slowly nodded; this is why he would _think_ before speaking, so there would be no rambling, "You have your whole life ahead of you to fall in love. For now just enjoy your childhood."

And at those surprisingly thoughtful words, the doorbell rang. His father jumped up from the couch to answer it. He gave Jojo a quick smile; the young Who was glad to have a father like him, someone who would sit and wait to fully understand him. As he sank into the comfy couch to finally relax, a figure shadowed over him and almost startled him to death. The unruly layered dark plum hair color gave away the figures identity.

"Dee?"

"Yes you dork, why do you sound so surprised? You act like we don't hang out every day." She jumped over and sat next to him, a serious look came over her face, "So, you know that _rebel yet aspiring artist_ Jason?" Jojo held his tongue and simply nodded, "He asked me to the Spring Whoville dance today after school."

"You said yes didn't you…" He grumbled.

Denise raised an eyebrow. "Umm, _no._ Why would I want to go to some crumby old dance?" she asked giving her friend a stern look; he looked at her then shrugged, "Geez Jo, it's as if you don't know me. I said _no_ obviously for two reasons; one because I'd rather drag my eyelids across the floor then hand around with Barbie doll Who's."

Jojo fiddled with a loose string on a couch pillow. "And the other?"

"Jason and I talked for a while and he mentioned how mad you got when he told you about his plans." She half smirked, "Why did you get _jealous_ Jo?"

And finally guilt struck the boy. "I can't really give you a straight answer Dee. I guess I just…didn't want someone to take you away from me." When Denise laughed he blushed from embarrassment.

"You're such a dork Jo. You're my best friend, I'll _always_ choose to spend a day with my _only_ best friend; someone who I can be a goof with, someone who _understands_ me, then spend a day with a boy I barely even know."

When Jojo went wide eyed, Denise surprised him with a rather big hug. It caught him off guard but he smiled and hugged her back. That's when he spotted his mother and father watching them around the corner; they both smiled and dashed away. He rolled his eyes out of habit and laughed a bit pulling out of the hug.

"Dee, you're-"

"The best, I know!" She said, teasing, "Now don't get ruffed up over nothing again or I'll feed you to the vultures." That part was serious.

A skip of a heartbeat, and then a soft smile came across the boys face; lighting up his mood like a firework. "Okay Dee, I promise."  


* * *

**A/N**: I was really proud of this one when I finished it.

My friend found it cute, I was just happy that I actually finished a prompt and stuck with it without moving onto another without first finishing it~


	3. Gift

**Description: **Prompt- Gift.  
It's a certain little Who's birthday, and Jojo is going crazy over getting her the perfect gift for her special day.  
(My friend helped me with this one, she said it was cute. So it stayed as is.)

_Insert witty caption here about how I do not own any of the characters or the movie.  
All except for my little OC.  


* * *

_"Dang it!" Jojo cursed as he threw about random objects. He went digging through old sketch books, searching under his bed, even jumping into the pink fluffy underworld that was his sisters bedroom. "Where is it?" With one final round of nearly destroying his house he threw his hands up in defeat and proceeded to bang his head into the wall a few times.

"Is something wrong big brother?" Cindy, his sister of seven, asked looking worried. When he glanced down at the girl she tilted her head and held his hand, "What are you doing, hmm?" She peeked into his now very messy room, "Do you need help finding something?"

He groaned as he slid down the wall, meeting eye level with her, "Well, yes I do. Today is Denise's birthday and I worked really hard on making her a present…but now I can't find it." He felt his sister squeeze his hand gently.

"Don't worry big brother! I'm sure you'll find it soon, or you can just make her something else." She smiled bright, "You know, since you're the most awesome builder in this town."

Jojo couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. He reached out and ruffled her already messy hair, "I guess…thanks Cindy."

Cindy giggled and skipped away about ten steps, "Oh! I actually came to tell you something!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asked standing and dusting himself off.

"Denise is here, she's waiting downstairs!"

He nodded slowly…and then the words hit him like a train. "Wait…what time is it?" He said with a slight panic, but still keeping his cool in front of his younger sibling.

"Umm…it's six thirty…PM!" Cindy said cheerfully.

_I was supposed to meet her at the observatory half an hour ago. _"Umm…Tell Dee that I'll be down in a second." He said bolting back into his room. The door shut quickly behind him and Cindy stood there for a moment wondering whether to question her big brother or not.

She shrugged it off, "Okie dokie!" She said skipping down the stairs. She saw Denise leaning against the railing with her head turned away. So she did what any seven year old would do; she pounced. "Got cha!"

"Whoa there Cin, you almost knocked me over!" Denise said catching the small girl in her arms, "Is Jojo okay?"

Cindy nodded pushing a purple lock of wild hair that was Denise out of her face, "He sure is! Well…not really. He said…" She looked around and then leaned in with a whisper, "He said he can't find your birthday gift!"

Denise raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "Oh really? Is that why he's taking so long?"

The younger Who nodded. "Mmhmm, he said he would be down in a second, but we both know that it's been way longer than that. I bet he escaped!"

"And I'm going to guess that you're right." Denise said placing Cindy down, "I'll go out and find him okay?"

"Okay!" Cindy said cheerfully once more. Before her brothers best friend shut the door she yelled out, "Oh! Happy birthday, Denise!"

* * *

_It's seven thirty; they're probably wondering where I am right about now…_  
Jojo was thinking as he sat at his desk in the observatory, building another gift. Just as his sister said. Well, _trying_ to build another gift. "Now if I can just get this piece to open right…Aha, got it!" This might just turn out great after all. He smiled a bit and skillfully went back to work.

"Hey Jo, are you in here? I brought some cake for us." Denise was here…oh no! Wait no need to panic. Just one more piece… "C'mon Jo, where are you?" Done!

"Over here." He called out, holding the gift behind his back. She had yet to notice it.

"I looked all over for you. I looked like a loon running over town holding a piece of cake and yelling your name." She shook her head and laughed a bit, "C'mon, I still have to make a wish. I want to blow my candles out under the stars."

He nodded, jumping in the bucket with his best friend and that piece of cake. As they whizzed up the scent of the sweet cake filled his nose. It smelled like cherry-chip; one of his favorites. His stomach grumbled as they came to a stop at the observatories top floor. As Denise settled down, Jojo pulled down a lever that caused the ceiling to open. They smiled as the stars twinkled around the full moon.

"Sit down, I want to make my wish already and I know you want some cake your stomach is telling me loud and clear." She said patting the spot across from her.

He laughed and sat across from his friend; gift still behind his back. As she set the cake down between them and rummaged through her trusty backpack, he figured that now would be a good as time as any to hand over the gift.

"Found the candles! Now for the matches…"

"Hey Dee, before you make your wish I want to give you your gift." He slowly revealed the gift to his friend, "I made it myself."

Her midnight eyes twinkled when she saw her gift; a black leather chocker was sitting in his hand. It had three music notes for decoration, the biggest music note in the middle was purple, the others on either side were smaller and colored black. It was just for her; made by her best friend in the whole world. She seriously couldn't be happier.

"Aww! Jojo, it's so beautiful! And you made this in a short amount of time? You're amazing!" She smiled and turned around, holding her hair up, "I want to wear it right now!"

Jojo was relieved that she loved the gift. He clipped the silver chain pieces together and was thankful that it fit just right. He tapped her shoulder softly when he was done.

She turned and smiled, "How does it look?"

He slightly adjusted the chocker and gave her two thumbs up, "Whovilles next top model!"

"Haha, you dork…" She said pulling out her matches. She slowly lit the candles and then held her hand out, "Okay, let's make a wish together."

"But it's _your_ birthday." Jojo said, slowly taking her hand.

"I know but…I don't mind sharing it with my amazing friend who made me the most amazing gift that I could ever want."

He chuckled and nodded. Both of them closed their eyes and sighed in content. They were both silent for a while thinking about what to wish for. Then at the same time, they opened their eyes and blew out the flame.

"There! Time to chow down." She said handing him a fork that he gratefully took. He was starving by that point, and just wanted to gobble the whole slice down.

They both ate in a comfortable silence, thinking about the wishes they had just made. They kept it secret of course, because everyone knew that a wish didn't come true if you told someone.

* * *

After walking Denise home Jojo entered his house and was greeted by Cindy who was playing with her dolls on the stairs. She ran over to her brother and gave him a squeeze, "Hey big brother! Did you give Dee her gift?"

"Yup."

"_Well_, did she like it?"

"She _loved_ it." He said grinning.

"See I told you that she would like it." Cindy said as she stared at the small plate in his hand; it smelled of cherry-chip, "Is that for me?" She said with a sweet smile.

Jojo laughed. "Yeah, we saved you a piece." He held a finger up to his lips and winked, "Don't tell anyone though okay?"

Cindy zipped her lips and quickly grabbed the cake. Without a fork in hand, she went ahead and took a big bite, "Mmm~ you know, I've always liked Dee." She wiped some frosting off and whispered quietly, "Happy birthday."

Jojo smiled and looked out to the stars.  
_Happy Birthday Denise. _


	4. Sick

**Description: **Prompt – Sick  
A rather special Who gets sick and non-other than Jojo Mcdodd can come to the rescue and help save the day.  


* * *

It was a rather chilly day in the city of Whoville; the type of weather Jojo had been waiting for. Not that he didn't like the sunshine of course, he just despised that giant yellow ball of gas and how it could give off so much heat that just moving an inch would cause him to sweat like a pig. He sighed in content as he practically bounced down the stairs to check the time and escape all the chaos his sisters were causing.

3:08, that's strange; Denise would usually already be waiting at the door for him. He stood there for a moment wondering if he should really worry about the whereabouts of his best friend. At 3:10 he decided he _should_ worry and took off to the Who girls house. As he stepped outside he bumped into his mother.

He fell with a small –_oomph!-_

"Oh! I'm sorry Jojo." She said helping her son up and dusting him off, "I'm guessing you're off to Denise's house? She caught a bit of a cold, must have been the weather I guess. Tell her I said I hope she gets better and that I said-" finally she noticed that her son had snuck off, "Hi."

* * *

_She would catch a cold_.  
Jojo thought to himself as he was coming upon Denise's house. As a usual habit of his, instead of going through the front door…he climbed in through the window. She got used to Jojo just randomly appearing in her room after a while.

Today though being the polite young man he was, he tapped at her window once, then twice…then a third time. He grew impatient and nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on when a pillow hit the window.

_Oh yeah, Dee is sick._  
Of course she wouldn't get up to let him in.

He let himself through the window and saw his best friend curled up underneath her covers, cowling at him, "What do you want, Jo?"

He held his hands up; as if saying he came in peace. Denise face planted back into her bed and mumbled to herself as Jojo slowly sat on her bed. She sat back up with such speed that he jumped back a few inches. He didn't want to feel the wrath of Denise while she was sick.

"Jojo please go home, I don't want you getting sick too." She sneezed, almost in the Who-boys face; but he dodged it while grabbing a box of tissue at her dresser, "Thanks, but seriously go home."

He gave her a strange look, then pushed his hand through his hair, "Not going to happen," He was speaking in a rather bored tone today she noticed, "Sick or not you're stuck with me today." Humor broke through his voice at the end causing her to laugh…and go into a fit of coughing.

**

* * *

**Jojo was now stumbling down his friend's hallway back to her room juggling with a _hot_ bowl of soup and a cup of tea. He should have thought this all the way through. But hey, if his very _very_ clumsy father could carry ninety-seven glasses of water at once, he could carry these to items without burning himself in the process of course.

He entered the room, now alive with the soothing music coming from her laptop. Slowly he handed Denise the tea and sat back down holding the bowl of soup. He stirred the soup around a few times, blowing on it to cool it down so it wouldn't be so scolding hot when she ate it.

"Thanks Jo." She said between sips of tea. He went back to his silent self and just nodded, "Soup please!" She demanded clapping her hands. With an amused roll of his eyes he handed her the bowl. She frowned a bit.

Jojo raised an eyebrow, confused. A pout formed on his friends lips, "C'mon Jo what am I five? Chicken and stars, really?"

He scowled and attempted to take the bowl back, "N-no I'm just kidding!" She said quickly eating the soup with a huge grin in her face.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all._

**

* * *

**Now, should he tackle the hardest task of Denise being sick now, or wait for her parents to come home? They wouldn't be home till late though… They were _never_ home to take care of her when she fell ill. It's probably why she became such a free spirit.

"Jo?" the sore voice called out. He made a quick jog down the hall and came to a stop at her room. Oh no, that look on her face was one he knew all too well. "I-I think I'm going to be sick…!" she said with a dry heave.

Panic ran throughout his fury little body as he scrambled for her trashcan, dumping out all the tissue and in record time he placed it beneath her heaving body. For a second nothing happened, and then she released all that she had into the can.

He was used to this though; the sound, the _smell_, because when one of his sisters got sick, the other ninety-six were soon to follow. He did what he normally did as the Who was still spilling contents into the trashcan. He simply sat down by her gently rubbing her back and moving her hair away from her face.

* * *

A quarter to eight now, it had to be done.

Medicine, his best friend's worst enemy. He stood outside the bathroom with the bottle in one hand and waited for her to emerge from inside. His foot tapped lightly against the carpet as he heard the sink shut off and the towel rack squeak.

A moment later she stepped out, "Sorry about that…" her blue eyes met with the bottle, and Jojo knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

They were both at a standstill; then Denise took off running through the house. She was screaming something that he couldn't make out, but he took off running behind her blowing a strand of hair away from his face.

_When did her voice come back? _He thought to himself as he tried keeping up with her. He thought his little sister's were tough, but his fifteen year old best friend was much worse. They were both the same age, but at least _he_ acted mature. Finally he got her trapped between the couch. He glared at her and shook the bottle.

"No!" She yelled as she almost leaped over the couch, her foot was grabbed though and she tumbled to the ground with her friend. "NOOOO! JO-!" she was cut off as a spoon with the disgusting medicine was shoved into her mouth. A very triumphant looking Who-boy was staring down at her.

"I hate you…"

"No you don't." Jojo said smirking as they both made their way back to her room. He knew that he shouldn't turn his back on her now though; she might just try and take her revenge.

**

* * *

**At nine-thirty Denise was sound asleep. Before Jojo took off he made sure she was tucked in and had a glass of water nearby as well as a box of tissues and her trashcan. Just in case. He took another quick look around her room making sure everything was back in place and then slowly walked out of her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He yawned as he walked home feeling accomplished.  
_Whatever would she do without me? _

He thought as he went to bed, he decided to let her rest up and let his friend come over herself when she felt better. One more small yawn, and the Who drifted off into a sweet slumber.

**X Three days later X**

"Hey Mr. Mayor Sir!"

"Oh, hello Denise!" The mayor called out to the blur or purple and black fur rushing past him. He suddenly remembered something important and swiftly turned yelled out to her, "Watch out for Jojo!"

What in the world could that mean? "Hey Jo! Guess who's all…"

Jojo peeked out from underneath his dark covers and sneezed. His friend just stood there and smirked, "Sick now, are we little Jojo?"

He tried to glare at her, but failed and coughed instead. He knew that she would get him back for the medicine incident, because everyone knew that he hated that vial stuff as well. Oh how sweet revenge would be, she couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
